herofandomcom-20200223-history
Himeko Kurusugawa
Himeko Kurusugawa is one of the two main characters in Kanazuki no Miko. Appearance Himeko is a beautiful teenager with very long blond hair. She wears a red ribbon. Her eyes are purple and her height is also medium. She is often shown wearing a school outfit at which consist of a red dress, black stockings and brown boots. History Past In her childhood, Himeko's parents passed away from an unknown cause and was taken in by her abusive relatives. She ran away and started living in a boarding school. In the manga, Himeko was not actually born in the village and was shipped in with a bunch of other orphans. Anime series In Episode 1, she is woken up by her roommate, Makoto. At school, on stairs, she is about to fall but Chikane catches her. After this, Chikane invites her in roses garden, afternoon. Here Himeko and Chikane had lunch together, made pictures, drank tea and Chikane invites her at their birthday. Himeko goes along with Soma to shopping and bought Chikane a present. When the Orochi arrived, she separated herself from the others and returns in her room to took back Chikane's present. She is captured by an Orochi, Soma, and became unconscious. After Soma came back in his senses, Himeko receives her solar symbol on her chest and falls, but Chikane catches her. When she slowly regained her consciousness, she and Chikane shared a kiss. In Episode 2, she and Chikane learned about the priestess and when Kazuki revealed the fact that Soma is one of the Orochi, Himeko faints. When she came back in her senses, Himeko remembers about Makoto and visited her at the hospital and blamed herself for her injuries. Also, with nowhere to go, she contemplates on leaving the town, and when she talked with Chikane about this, Girochi attacks, but Soma saved Himeko and Chikane. In Episode 3, Himeko comes to live with Chikane. At school, Izumi and her group are jealous about Himeko and pushed her on the stairs, but Soma catches her before she falls. Chikane witnessed and gives Izumi a "look" that made her afraid. Himeko tries to visit Makoto but turns around. They started the training but Himeko has an hesitation and Chikane is injured as she protected her. After they spent time together, Chikane promised her that she will protect her. When Nekoko attacks, Himeko is separated from Chikane underwater but Soma arrives in time to save them. Trivia *''Hime'' means 'princess' and ''-ko is an suffix usually added to the end of an girl's name that means 'child.' So, ''Himeko means 'princess child.' *Noriko Shitaya, the seiyuu of Himeko also voiced Ururu Tsumugiya from Bleach, Moegi from Naruto, ''and Sakura Matou from the ''Fate series. *She carries the solar symbol on her chest. *Her English voice actress Stephanie Sheh voices Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto, Orihime Inoue from Bleach, and Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya, who share some characteristics from Himeko. *Coincidentally enough Chikane's voice actress Michelle Ruff voices Rukia Kuchiki from'' Bleach.'' Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Insecure Category:Pure Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Magical Girls Category:Priests